Remember Me
by CityofAngel
Summary: Prince Hector of Troy and Princess Andromache of Thebes. Both dutiful and brave, devoted to one another from the very start. This is the tale of how they first met and fell in love, and how destiny brought them together only to later on tear them apart.
1. Predictions

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from the movie Troy, or Homer's works.

**

* * *

**

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter One – Predictions **

Paris of Troy nudged his brother Hector's arm as the older prince took a seat next to him at the head banquet table. Amid the adulating cheers of the guests present, Paris leaned over and whispered to Hector.

"You really just HAD to come up with another way to prove you're the better son between us, didn't you?" the thirteen year old mumbled, pretending to look truly cross. He was of course, referring to the toast their father King Priam just made in honor of the noble prince. At the age of twenty-three years old, Hector had been officially named general of all Troy's armies. It was for this reason and occasion that a grand feast was currently being held that evening at the royal palace.

Hector laughed at Paris's comment, knowing fully well that his light-hearted brother was merely jesting him. "Now what ever made you think I would do such a deed?" he teased back, giving the teenaged prince a light punch on the arm.

Paris shook his head and grinned. "Just you wait, oh mighty Hector. One day! Someday I shall be able to find a field wherein I can surpass you, even on just one occasion."

Hector gave him a smile that reached his warm brown eyes. "I'm sure you will, Paris." he said sincerely. "But until then, would you mind passing me one of those platters? All this fuss over nothing has only made me hungrier."

Paris chuckled as he obliged the request. "Only you, Hector, would have the gall to dismiss the privilege of being named General as 'nothing'." he admonished. "Did you even stop to consider the hundreds of soldiers who would give almost anything to claim that honor as theirs?"

Hector shrugged and smiled unaffectedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful." he said. "It's just that I have never dealt well with being the center of attention. While I appreciate the show of approval over my appointment, I would have rather we celebrated in a simpler manner."

Eventually, the brothers fell silent as they resumed eating their dinner, but for a few moments Paris furtively contemplated his older brother's face.

The young prince frowned as he observed the expression Hector unconsciously wore. Was that sadness he sensed and saw lurking in his eyes? But why should the great prince harbor such an emotion when he had everything any man could wish for?

Paris had always both admired and envied Hector as his idol and role model. But perhaps the high son of Troy was not as perfect as he had always thought.

* * *

It was past midnight when the feast finally ended and the palace fell into the peaceful silence of privacy once more. Hector sighed softly to himself as he stepped out into the courtyard, where he intended to get some fresh air before retiring for the night. He soon discovered he was not alone in that idea when he noticed a solitary figure seated at one of the stone benches underneath the swaying line of trees.

"Cassandra?" he called out gently, finally recognizing his sister when he came closer. He smiled at the young woman as the moonlight lit up her face, and he sat next to her.

"You should be in bed." he chided gently. "What are you doing still up?"

Eighteen year old Cassandra looked up at her older brother briefly before letting her gaze drift once more. "I could not sleep."

"I'm sorry." Hector said, placing an arm around her frail shoulders. "Did the noise of the festivities keep you awake?"

Cassandra shook her head. "It's the visions." she said, her soft voice tinged with a pain that wrenched Hector's heart. "They would not stop this evening."

Hector frowned, unsure of what there was to say. He knew no words could comfort Cassandra, or ease the burden of the prophetic visions she has been having since she was just a child. Often he felt just so helplessly sorry for his sister. Though everyone in their family did their best to treat her as normally as they could, it was often difficult to deal with someone who had visions, usually of dark events that lay in the future.

Finally, Hector leaned over and simply planted a kiss on the girl's temple. "Come." he said gently but firmly as he took her by the arm. "I'll escort you to your room. You need your rest."

Cassandra didn't protest, but allowed the prince to lead her out of the courtyard and back into the palace halls. They walked in silence for some time until the girl broke it abruptly with one of her impulsive questions.

"Why are you sad, Hector?" She did not turn her head to look at him even as she spoke.

Although he was used to Cassandra making such unexpected comments, Hector was for a moment taken aback by her query. What followed was a feeling of discomfort when he realized that the visions Cassandra were having lately were probably about him. But he knew better than to ask her what had been seen.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" he asked in returned, carefully keeping the tone of his voice light. "It has just been a long day, and I myself am tired."

"You're lonely." Cassandra went on matter-of-factly, ignoring Hector's attempt to dodge the conversation. "You feel that you will never find someone willing to share in your life—a warrior's life. More so now that your duty to the army is greater than before, and you cannot turn away from it. You're afraid your dedication to Troy will cause you to be alone."

Ignoring the sharp stab at his heart caused by these words, Hector shook his head. "You're wrong Cassandra." he said with all the resolution his will could muster. "Nothing is more important to me than serving my country. If sacrifices must be made along the way, then so be it. I am not afraid."

The young seer turned to face him as they came to a stop at their front door. Then she looked straight into her brother's eyes and smiled at him, something he did not expect.

"There is no need for you to fear solitude, dear brother." she said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. "One day, you shall find her. She will be beautiful and kind, and brave and strong like you, and she will care for you with a love not even the horrors of war can shake. You will find her soon, Hector. Someday."

With that, Cassandra leaned over and kissed Hector's cheek, then turned around and entered her room before her surprised brother could say another word. The Prince of Troy was left staring at the heavy chamber doors, his heart suddenly filled with an indescribably wonderful ray of hope he had never experienced before in his life.

* * *

Podes of Thebes frowned and placed his hands on his hips as he stared around at the room he had just entered. The drawing room seemed to be void of occupants, but he was nonetheless certain the one he was searching for was right there, simply out of his sight.

"I saw you come in here Andromache, so you may as well come out of hiding now." he called out sternly, as he moved further into the room. "You know I will find you eventually anyway. Come on, let us just talk."

There was a moment's pause before he overhead an exasperated, but very feminine sigh from behind one of the chairs. Podes smiled and quickly strode over to where the sound had come from. He looked down at the downcast face of a beautiful girl sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest.

He sat down on the floor beside her and was silent for a moment before he started to speak.

"You should not have just run off like that." he said gently, looking at the girl next to him. "Father is not going to be pleased. This meeting was important to him. He meant for it to be important to you, too."

Andromache sighed again. She lifted her head from her knees and rested it against her older brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. "But I could not stay there. All those strangers…those men…looking at me as though I were game. Some prize to be won."

She cut herself off and hid her face once more. Podes listened to her muted sobs and felt his heart go out to his young sister. She was only fourteen years old. It was only natural that it would be difficult for her to understand arranged marriages.

"I know this is not easy for you." Podes said slowly, rubbing his hand on her back to comfort her. "But please Andromache, you must trust our father. You are the his only daughter. He would never wish ill fortune towards you. Arranging your marriage to a good man is his way of protecting you."

"But why must it be so?" Anrdomache wailed. "Why must I marry according to Father's wishes? Why can I not choose my own husband?"

"Because that is how the way things are, and have always been." Podes answered simply. He took his sister's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "Kingdoms are strengthened by their ties to strong allies. Your bond to the right prince or king may secure a prosperous future for our people."

Andromache fell silent for a long while after that. Her voice was barely more than a whisper when she spoke again.

"Am I being selfish?" she sniffed. "Is it so wrong of me to want to marry for love?"

Podes sighed and reached over to wraps his arms around her in an embrace. "No, Andromache. It isn't wrong. But neither is it a privilege you have. You are a Princess of Thebes, and that means having to fulfill obligations."

He kissed her forehead and tenderly wiped her cheeks dry. "But I see no reason for you to be afraid." he told her. "You are a beautiful woman with the kindest heart this kingdom has ever known. The goddess would not leave you to a man undeserving of your virtue."

Podes smiled and affectionately tousled her hair, causing the maiden's face to brighten up somewhat. "I have faith that somewhere out there is a good, honorable man waiting for you. One day he will come, and you will fall so deeply in love nothing could keep you from each other."

"Just have faith, sweet Andromache. Have faith."

* * *

Coming Up: **Chapter Two – Someday Has Come**

_Read and review please, if you want to keep this story going! ;p This story will be updated almost everyday, so I hope you all keep watch for the new chapters. Thanks! _


	2. Someday Has Come

**Chapter Two – Someday Has Come**

_Five years later…_

It was a beautiful morning in the great city of Thebes. The sun shone down bright on the busy citizens bustling around the town square just outside the palace walls. So preoccupied were the people with their work that they failed to notice the rare beauty that moved among them that day, her radiance and noble status concealed underneath the hood of her cloak.

Andromache was barely conscious of all the activity going on around her as she wove her way through the crowd, down the main street that would lead her to the freedom she desired. Behind the princess, a young handmaid strove to keep up with her vigorous pace. Eventually, the pair's hasty retreat slowed as they exited the citadel and walked further on until they reached a virtually deserted area, past any chances of being caught or recognized.

As had been earlier planned, a stable hand from the palace was waiting for them at the foot of the hill leading down to the coast. In the young boy's hands were the reins of Aldara, Andromache's beautiful chestnut mare. The princess quickly gave him her thanks as she took over control of her beloved horse.

"Oh, your highness!" Andromache's handmaiden Cithia, gasped out. Her face was taut with worry as she helplessly watched her mistress mount the steed. "What shall I tell your parents when they find out you've run off?"

"Say you had nothing to do with this." Andromache told her firmly, and likewise looked to the stable boy. "Neither of you were involved. I escaped by myself, so I alone shall take the blame when the king learns of my disobedience."

Seeing the both frightened and disapproving look on Cithia's face, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I simply cannot stand going through this frustrating nonsense with my father yet another time. I feel I really must do this."

The characteristic fire of her untamed, youthful spirit burned in Andromache's eyes. "If this new prince really wishes to meet me and see if I am a bride fit to his liking, then let him search for me and work for that chance!"

At that, she gave the two servants a brief smile and nod of reassurance before giving Aldara a swift kick and riding off down the shore in the direction away from the palace.

Hector presented a commanding figure as he sat straight and proud astride a coal-black stallion, riding along the shoreline of Thebes, his keen gaze scanning the vast waters of the sea. In the distance, he could spot the harbor wherein their ships had anchored upon their arrival just that morning. It was from those docks that escorts had led the prince to the city and then into the palace, where he was met enthusiastically by King Eetion, his wife Queen Hecuba, and all seven of their noble sons.

Strangely however, the person who had not been present to greet the Trojan prince upon his arrival was the one he had been most expectant to see—Princess Andromache, the maiden he had heard so much about over the past few months. She was the lady he may soon be bringing home with him to make his wife—if all went well in his dealings with both her _and_ her noble father.

Very much embarrassed by the sudden disappearance of his daughter at such an important time, King Eetion had apologized profusely to Hector and bade the prince to take his rest while soldiers were dispatched to search for the wayward princess. Instead of retiring to his chambers however, Hector had instead requested a horse, so that he may be given a chance to explore the land and spend some time alone to think and collect his thoughts.

The prince sighed to himself as he thought of what he _would_ do once he found himself face to face with Princess Andromache. It was made clear by his father, King Priam of Troy, that he was not obliged to take the maiden as his wife should he choose not to. He was sent to Thebes primarily to discuss a pact with King Eetion, one that would bond their kingdoms as allies who would fight on the same side in any occasion of war.

It was in mere coincidence that the king of Thebes also happened to be searching for a husband for his only daughter. On the other hand, Hector needed a wife to produce for him future heirs to the Trojan crown. An arranged marriage between the two young royals seemed to be a good and wise opportunity to seal the contract between the two cites.

Truthfully told, Hector felt in no way ready to take a spouse. He was so preoccupied with army duties that he barely even had opportunities to spend with his family anymore. He did not see how he could possibly have the time to care for a wife. Would any woman ever agree to a union with a husband who may only neglect her? The last thing Hector wanted was to force or fool a maiden into an unhappy marriage with him.

The prince sighed again and nudged his horse lightly to start trotting along the beach. In spite of these misgivings, he knew how beneficial his union to Princess Andromache could be, for both their kingdoms. Thebes would be guaranteed protection from Troy's armies, one of the most powerful in the known world. Troy would gain a princess for their crown prince, and eventually a successor to the throne. Perhaps this arranged marriage was yet another obligation imposed on him by his crown. But was that fair? To him OR to the Princess of Thebes?

As he contemplated this question, Hector's gaze drifted back to the beautiful view of the sea. Any initial feelings of peace and appreciation flew from his mind quickly however, when his keen eyes noticed a shocking sight.

There was a woman out there, quite far out in the waters, her head barely visible above the growing waves. Hector could not help but shout in alarm when he realized she was waving her arms frantically, as though struggling to stay afloat and signal for help at the same time.

He did not need to think further. He took his horse as close as possible to where the woman was before leaping off the saddle and diving right into the sea. The prince began a frantic but powerful and focused swim towards the figure thrashing in the water, still quite a long distance away from him. As he fought against the current, he sensed fear grip him at the thought of getting to her too late.

He came within reach of the woman just as she finally succumbed to the force of the waves and was swallowed by them. Immediately, he dove underwater and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to the surface. She was unconscious, but Hector did not have the time to examine her further, as a long swim still had to be made, and he already his ability to keep them both afloat was diminishing.

He was exhausted by the time they made it to shore. Gathering up the young woman in his arms, he brought her out of the water and laid her down safely on the sandy beach. Only then was he able to get a clearer view of her, and his attention was immediately called to her still form. She was not breathing!

Acting on instinct, Hector pressed his mouth over the maiden's and proceeded to pump air from his lungs into hers. It took only a few breaths for him to successfully resuscitate her, and he backed away as soon as she started gasping for air and coughing out the seawater she had swallowed. Then the lady opened her eyes and looked straight up at him hovering above her, and suddenly it was the prince who found it difficult to breathe.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Hector finally managed to ask in show of proper courtesy.

Andromache blinked hard, trying to get her groggy vision to focus on the face drifting only a few inches away from hers. She looked up and saw a pair of deep brown eyes staring down at her, full of concern.

It took a few moments before she managed to regain control of her senses. Her mind struggled to remember exactly what had happened, and all at once she felt mortified. There she was in the company of a complete stranger, and she must have looked like a lost fool.

"Wha-what happened?" Andromache murmured, shutting her eyes against the glaring sun and lifting a hand to her still woozy head.

The stranger's voice was masculine—deep and warm. The sound of it alone seemed to ease her anxiety and discomfort, like an embrace from a familiar friend.

"You were drowning." he said gently. "I was riding along the beach and saw you calling for help, so I went in to save you."

There was a pause when Andromache struggled to sit up and he placed a hand on her back to help her. "But there is no need to worry any longer my lady. You are safe now."

Andromache opened her eyes again to gaze at her rescuer, her humiliation renewed. A memory flashed in her head, where she had rode her horse down to the beach and then decided to seek refuge from the sun's blazing heat by taking a short swim. She must have been so distracted by her unhappiness over the prospect of facing another suitor that she swam further out sea than she had intended. When large waves started coming, a few of them swamped her, causing her to become disoriented. She panicked upon realized how far out she was, and this was when she started sinking.

The princess was called from her thoughts when she suddenly felt something soft and heavy covering her shoulders. She looked up, startled, and noticed that the kind stranger had removed the deep blue shirt that clothed his upper body, and was wrapping it carefully around her. It was just as wet as her dress was, but at least it added covering to her upper area. A furious blush came to Andromache's fair cheeks when she realized that the soaked, delicate dress clinging to her cold body was leaving very little left for the imagination.

"Thank you." she whispered, pulling the makeshift cloak closer around her. "For saving me." She lowered her gaze, now too overcome with embarrassment to meet his eye as he stared down at her.

"You're most welcome." the stranger said with clear sincerity in his voice. "I'm only relieved that I was able to get to you in time."

He sounded so gentle and reassuring that Andromache could not help but sneak a glance up at his face again. Her stomach did a queer little twist when she beheld the kind smile her rescuer wore–a perfect smile that swept across his lightly bearded cheeks and caused his stunning brown eyes to sparkle. And it was directed at her, only her.

The blush returned to the princess' face as she held onto his gaze for a moment. He was just so handsome!

Just then, the stranger spoke again. "Forgive me my lady, but we have not yet been properly introduced, and I really must remedy that." he said, his grin growing slightly wider and causing her heart to beat a little faster. "My name is Hector."

Hector. The instant recognition of that name hit Andromache so hard she could not help but gasp. She looked at the man through wide eyes, but could not manage to speak, or even move.

"What's yours?" Hector of Troy proceeded to ask, oblivious to the princess' reaction to the discovery of his identity.

Andromache opened her mouth, but no sound could be willed from it. She was too frozen with shock at what was happening, too confused by the conflicting emotions of surprise, dismay, shame, and even anger forming inside her.

Luckily, she was spared from having to give an answer when suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of approaching horses. Both Andromache and Hector looked up and saw a group of riders hastening down the beach straight for them. Andromache gasped and quickly got to her feet when she recognized the colorful raiment of Thebe's soldiers—her father's men!

The rider leading the unit pulled his horse to a stop some meters away from the couple and hurriedly dismounted. He then approached the princess with a mixture of concern and reproach marked on his face.

"Andromache!" he cried out, taking her by the arms. "Where have you been? What happened here? Are you all right?"

Hector's jaw dropped open when he heard that name being spoken. He stared at the rider that approached them, the young man that had earlier been introduced to him as Podes, fourth of the seven sons of King Eetion. There could not possibly be any mistakes then. This maiden he rescued, this beautiful young woman standing next to him, was the princess he had come all the way from Troy to meet.

Hector seemed to be frozen in place as he watched Podes wrap an arm around his sister and pull her next to him. The Theban prince waited for no answers from Andromache but immediately began to check her for any sign of injuries. Though he found not a scratch on her, he shook his head and frowned his displeasure.

"Come. We will return to the palace at once." he said in a stern voice. "I am certain there are quite a number of things Father wishes to discuss with you."

One of the soldiers stepped forward to escort the princess to one of the horses, and Andromache did nothing to protest, did not even look back at her rescuer. Hector opened his mouth to say something, but Podes soon turned towards him and spoke first.

"Please accept my apologies, Prince Hector, on behalf of my father _and_ my sister." he said, bowing his head humbly. "Though it is most unfortunate her first impression on you was displeasing, I can assure you that Andromache did not mean any disrespect. Please do not judge her by what took place here today."

"Prince Podes," Hector began, his voice firm but reassuring. "This encounter with the Princess has not offended me in any way. I saved her from harm, and that is all that happened. It is far too early for me to possibly conclude anything about her."

Podes gave him a smile of relief and gratitude. "Thank you for your understanding." he said. "Now if you would excuse me, I must escort Andromache back home. She has some explaining to do to our father regarding her absence this morning."

He paused before turning to leave. "May we see you again this evening at dinner? I'm sure Andromache will be much better prepared to meet you then."

Hector looked to where Andromache was now seated on the saddle of her brother's horse. Her head was lowered with her eyes still directed at the ground, but not even her meek expression could conceal her noble bearing, or the fact that she was the most beautiful woman the prince had ever laid eyes on. A strange feeling stirred in his heart as he considered the possibility of taking this goddess as his wife.

"Yes." Hector finally said in response to Podes's query. "I shall most certainly be there."

_COMING UP: Chapter 3 – Beginning With Friendship _


	3. Beginning With Friendship

**NOTES**:

_To Kcrane_: Thanks to for correcting me! You're right—Hecuba is Hector's mother, not Andromache's. Sorry for the mistake!

I know the plot is going a bit fast, but that's just how I intend it. If I take too long writing a story, I end up getting bored with it and leave it hanging unfinished. I promise this one will turn out good, though! Thanks for the reviews!

88888888888

**Chapter Three – Beginning With Friendship**

Andromache kept her chin up and her gaze directed completely in front of her as she strode briskly down the palace hall leading to her bedroom chambers. It took quite a struggle just to ignore the man following from a few feet behind. She could feel his eyes focused on her back, but she did nothing to acknowledge his presence or the fact that he was actually supposed to be escorting her.

The dinner that had just passed and ended turned out to be one of the worst she's ever endured. Her father's angry scolding before the meal only aggravated the ill feelings she already had towards Hector. So when the time came for their second meeting at the evening's banquet table, she had no other inclination than to be less than civil towards the ignorant prince. Her would-be suitor tried valiantly to soothe her aversion of him by engaging her in conversation, but the more he persisted in his attempts to win over her attention and interest, all the more she resented his presence.

The princess bit her lower lip, and her brow furrowed as she contemplated for a moment whether she was being unfair about the whole thing. Did she really have the right to be so cold towards Hector, who has so far done nothing wrong? He even saved her life!

But that was _before_ she found out who he really was, before he fooled her and caught her off guard. She felt so angry with him for embarrassing her like that, for causing her to be indebted to him, the one person she didn't want to have anything to do with right now. Noble, dashing rescuer though he was, Hector of Troy was another suitor, another pompous royal aiming to win her as a prize and take her away from the family and home she loved so dearly. He was bound to be just like the others—she knew it!

Andromache shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she could just completely clear her mind from all these conflicting thoughts and feelings whirling inside her. Eventually, she found herself just several feet away from her chamber doors, steps away from refuge, at least for the night.

It was at this last minute that Hector decided to use the courage he had mustered up during their long walk of silence. Before Andromache could bid him a hasty goodnight as she finally turned around to face him, the prince pinned her under his gaze and spoke with the same voice that moved her earlier at the beach.

"May I ask you something, Princess Andromache?" he began, his eyes never shifting from her face. Although this unnerved her greatly, the maiden could not seem to shield herself from his fervent stare. "I hope you wouldn't think me rude for asking, but…"

Unable to control her protective instincts, Andromache scowled arched her eyebrow at him, resulting in a cold look that would intimidate even the bravest of male hearts. It was an expression that dared him to go on…_if_ he wished to risk incurring her wrath.

Hector seemed to falter a moment upon noticing this, but just as quickly he regained the genial smile on his face and went on. "…if I have done anything, anything at all to offend you, I wish to know what it is so I can make proper amends."

Andromache stared back at him with an innocence tinged in sarcasm. "Why Prince Hector, what made you think that you have done anything to offend me?"

Even with the iciness of her tone, Hector refused to back down. "Well, I sensed that there was some tension between us at supper this evening, and I just thought…"

Andromache shook her head and lifted a hand to cut him off. "You can stop worrying yourself with such thoughts, your Highness, because you have done nothing that requires amends." she told him. "I apologize if I seemed less than enthusiastic toward you this evening. I am tired, that is all."

The obvious relief that swept across Hector's face almost made her want to laugh. "I understand." he said, nodding his head agreeably. "It must have been a taxing day for you. Perhaps it would suit you better if we did something tomorrow morning instead, when you have rested?"

It was Andromache's turn to be taken aback. After the way she had just treated him, an upfront invitation to another rendezvous was the last thing she expected. "Why?" was the first word blurted from her mouth.

The earlier happiness on Hector's face became replaced with confusion. "It would be nice if we had the chance to spend time together and become friends, don't you think?" he said lightly. "I really would like to get to know you better, if you'd allow it."

Why? So you could evaluate and judge me like you would your horses? Andromache thought resentfully. So you could decide whether I'm worth the bride-price? If I would be good enough to parade in front of the high and mighty Trojans?

Noticing the adversely skeptic look on her face, Hector promptly threw in another reason. "Besides, your father suggested it, since we were unable to start off on the right foot on our first meeting." He smiled apologetically.

A strange feeling burbled inside Andromache when she heard this second reason. Was it disappointment? Was she disappointed that the king had instructed to Hector to spend time with her, and it did not come solely from his own will?

Pushing this thought aside, the princess scowled. "Oh. in that case, it seems I have no choice then." she said bitterly. "After what happened today, I dare not disobey another one of my father's orders."

The smile immediately left Hector's lips, and the glint in his eyes faded with it. "Well, if there is something else you need to take care of tomorrow, we don't have to." he said quietly. "You would not be forced to keep me company if you do not wish it."

Andromache fell silent for a moment as their gazes met again. One look into those eyes and she could already confirm his sincerity, his inability to ever lie to her. It was something she had never seen in any man before, not even the ones in her family. And it was real. He really did care about what she thought and wanted. Suddenly, the princess felt overwhelmed with guilt over her unfriendly actions.

"Forgive me." she finally mumbled, turning her head away. "I did not mean to sound rude."

She touched the back of her hand to her forehead wearily. "I am just so tired. Perhaps I would be in better spirits tomorrow when I have already rested."

She looked back at him for a moment and managed a forced smile. "It would be my honor to spend the day with you, Prince Hector." she said, hoping her expression was enough to mask the lack of earnestness. "I shall meet you in the dining hall in the morning for breakfast, then? Is that all right?"

If Hector noticed the half-heartedness of her acceptance, he did not show it. He just smiled and held out his hand to her. Andromache slipped hers into it, and he planted a light kiss on her fingers.

"I look forward to it." he said, meeting her eyes when he raised his gaze once more. "Good night, Princess. Sleep well."

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Andromache leaned her head back against it with a heavy sigh. From the moment she was told about Prince Hector of Troy, she convinced herself that he would be no different from the rest of her past suitors, and she would find it just as easy to drive them away. But now…she was no longer so sure.

The girl lip her lower lip and thought about Hector's face, and all the emotions she read from the depths of his eyes on the first day alone. Was she really ready to see more, and learn more about this legendary but mysterious prince?

And was she willing to risk it?

88888888888

The gentle noise of cheerful voices drifted through the vast back gardens of King Eetion's palace, the only sounds to be heard in the quiet of late evening. The moon shone from the clear skies above to light up her already radiant eyes as she gazed up at him, gesturing animatedly while she spoke and laughed.

Hector felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared into those eyes. Not for the first time, he noticed the way they crinkled just slightly at the sides when she smiled, and saw the gold flecks that sparkled against their hazel pools. Not for the first time in the past week since they first met, he sensed a warmth that spread from his heart to the rest of his body at the sight of the beautiful smile on her face. A smile that he worked hard to place there, and was therefore meant for him. Him alone.

"Prince Hector?"

Hector blinked, startled out of his reverie by her voice. Andromache was now looking at him with a half-concerned, half-questioning look on her face, an expression that gave him the sudden urge to either laugh out loud or just wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"Is there something wrong?" the maiden asked. "Why have you suddenly grown so quiet?"

He felt her hand place itself gently on his forearm, an innocent gesture of comfort. But it meant all the world to the Prince of Troy, who felt like he earned the greatest victory of all—the friendship and trust of the maiden he had been hoping to win over from the day he first met her on the beach. Indeed, they had come a long way from the time when he thought she actually detested him.

Hector just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong." he assured her. "I'm sorry for my inattentiveness. I was just thinking about some matters."

"About your home?" Andromache guessed. "You have been gone for more than a fortnight now, haven't you? You must miss your family terribly."

Hector shrugged. "I do." he admitted. "But I am used to being away from home for long periods of time. It is part of my duty."

"Do you know when you will be leaving?" Andromache murmured. A strange look flashed momentarily across her face as she asked this. "How soon before you set sail for home again?"

Hector smiled at her. He took the dainty hand that was laid on his forearm and enclosed it in his large one. "Not for a while, I'm afraid. There are still things I must do here in Thebes, matters I must discuss with your father and his council."

His fingers pressed very gently against the princess' palm. "And then, there's you." he said softly. "Another reason why I may consider staying longer than had been planned."

He held her gaze for a long moment as these rather bold words left him. A faint blush colored Andromache's cheeks, and she hid this by lowering her face.

"Well, there _are_ still quite a few places in Thebes you have not had the chance to see and visit." she said, turning away from the prince and walking a few steps away. "Podes suggested that we ride up to the mountain see the Temple of Athena tomorrow morning."

Hector smiled in spite of the slight disappointment that washed over his heart. He walked to Andromache and placed his hands on her slender shoulders.

"That sounds wonderful." he said. "But if we are going to make another long journey tomorrow, then perhaps we should retire to bed now. It has been wrong enough of me to keep you up at this late hour." He grinned. "I certainly do not wish to incur an offense against your protective brothers, as my record with them has been clean so far."

He took her hand in his as she turned to face him again. "Come, Princess. I shall escort you to your room."

88888888888

"Your Highness, would you be needing anything else?"

"Hmm?" Andromache turned away from the terrace of her room to look at Cithia. "No. No, thank you. You may go now. I shall be all right."

The handmaiden smiled. "Very well, my lady. Good night, and sleep well." She curtsied before leaving the room, shutting the heavy chamber doors behind her.

Andromache waited till she was gone, then turned back to the view than lay just below her balcony. She leaned her hands against the ledge as a small sigh escaped her lips and her gaze drifted upon a sight that stirred inside her emotions she never knew she could feel.

Everyone in her family, especially her brothers, was pleasantly surprised by how quickly she became friends with Hector in spite of the bad start they had on their first meeting. In a matter of a few days, the Prince of Troy had succeeded in doing what nearly a dozen other men couldn't over the past five years. He gained the young princess' trust, and earned himself the right to be called her friend. And Andromache herself had no answer why he had been permitted to break down her barriers and get so close.

The princess watched Hector as he walked slowly across the courtyard to the other end of the palace, where the men's quarters were. It not take her long to decide that he was the most attractive man she had ever seen, with his impressive height and muscular, virile build, his shining brown eyes and stunning smile. But the other princes and lords, they had been handsome too. What they _did_ lack was Hector's kind heart. His honesty, his sense of humor, and his genuine care and concern for her. Her earlier suspicions about the Trojan prince was right—he was different.

Andromache's heart sank as her gaze followed Hector's retreating back until it disappeared in the shadows. This was clearly the reason why her feelings and reactions towards him would also naturally be different. There were just so many things she still could not understand, but she also knew that soon enough, the confusions will be cleared, and she would be able to realize what exactly it was that she felt and had or wanted to do.

And that, truthfully, was what the young princess of Thebes feared the most.

88888888888

**COMING UP: Chapter 4 – A Princess' Choice **


	4. A Princess' Choice

**Chapter Four – A Princess' Choice**

By the time Hector's third week in Thebes came around, negotiations between representatives of Troy and King Eetion's council finally came to an amiable close. The peace treaty and all its clauses had been settled, and there was nothing left to discuss with regard to political affiliations. Nothing that is, with the exception of the potential marriage to Thebe's beloved princess.

Hector knew well that this was a matter that depends mostly on _his_ action and decisions. As custom dictated, it was his choice as the man whether or not to take Andromache as his bride, depending on whether he pleased her or not. Should he choose to have her, there was virtually no chance King Eetion would refuse to give up his daughter's hand. In the end, it would always be he who holds the power to get what he wants. The only problem that lay before the prince was discerning what his heart truly desired.

The night the peace treaty reached its conclusion, a celebratory banquet was held in honor of the occasion. As usual Hector found himself seated at the head table with the rest of the royal family, but he instantly noticed Andromache's absence. When he asked Podes of her whereabouts, the Theban prince simply smiled.

"Have patience, and you shall see." was the reply.

Time passed by, and the meal was nearly coming to an end. Still the princess did not make an appearance. Courtesy alone was what prevented the impatient Hector from leaving the table to go look for her himself.

At last, the last course had been served and eaten. Hector thought this an opportune moment to take his leave and find Andromache, unsure of why he even felt such an urgency to see her. When Podes saw him rising from the table however, he quickly grabbed his arm to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Wait." Podes said firmly, and then nodded in the direction of the open floor before the banquet table. "Look."

The royal musicians had started to play an upbeat tune, and then seven dancing girls began to glide to the center of the room to entertain the guests present. A strange feeling jerked in Hector's chest when he realized that Andromache was one of them. She was the star of the show and the main event, by far the most radiant and elegant of all the maidens.

The prince sat back in his chair, completely mesmerized as he watched Andromache perform. There was such fire in her eyes, emotion in her face, and grace in every movement and every second his eyes rested unceasingly upon her. He didn't think he would ever see looking her more alive—or more beautiful—than she did during those moments.

When at last the dance ended and the maidens took their bows, the room burst into appreciative applause, particularly for the Andromache's efforts. Hector joined in, and tried to keep a jealous scowl at bay when he noticed the many young men casting overly admiring glances at the beautiful princess. He was immediately appeased however, when her gaze drifted over to where he stood and she smiled brightly, showing him that her participation had been for his benefit more than any other's.

The prince was made even gladder when he was given the opportunity to spend time alone with Andromache later on, when he escorted her to her room for the night, as he did nearly every day since he arrived at the palace. They took the long route to their destination, passing through the central gardens and palace courtyards, which allowed for time to talk, something they both loved to do in each other's company. The ease in which they could converse for hours was what formed the foundation of their friendship.

"You danced well this evening." Hector told Andromache sincerely. "I have never seen such grace on any woman as I did in you."

Andromache smiled modestly. "Thank you." she replied. "I am not one who can boast of numerous talents, but I am happy to possess at least some skill in dance. Perhaps it is because I have such passion for it."

They were silent for a moment after that, and then Andromache decided to speak again. "My father spoke to me again today." she said in a sudden change of subject.

The smile left her face, as it was suddenly marked with seriousness. "He asked me if I had done anything to offend you lately." She lowered her head. "I found that I had no answers or explanations to give."

Upon hearing this, Hector halted in his tracks and turned to face her. "Whatever gave your father _or_ you the idea that I have felt offended?" he asked, completely bewildered.

Andromache lifted her gaze once more to look up at him. Hector felt his very soul get wrenched at the sight of sadness in her eyes.

"Please don't play with me." she said softly. "I have tried to endure it as best as I could, because I know you are a good man with honest intentions. But I cannot ignore it any longer. I cannot go on pretending that we will always be like this, that I have not a clue as to why you are really here. Why you are spending all this time getting to know me."

He saw her chin tremble slightly as she went on, her voice losing strength with each word. "You are not like the others. All those princes and lords who came and showed no respect, and tried to force themselves upon me. When I fought back and refused to give what they could not have, they gave up. They decided they did not want me and they left."

A growl nearly escaped Hector's throat at the thought of any man even touching Andromache. It was a surge of protectiveness that he had never felt for anyone else before, and it startled him.

Andromache sighed, and turned around so she would no longer have to look at the prince, as it was getting more and more difficult for her to continue. "And then here you are." she murmured. "I tried treating you like I did the rest, but you were different. I could not drive you away like I did the others. You offered me your friendship, and I took it, glad only that you were not here to try and conquer me as the others did."

"But you did not come to Thebes seeking a friend. You came for a wife." she whispered. "My father promised you one, if you so desired. He wonders now why you have done nothing to claim what you can have in a whim."

Andromache turned to face once more, and Hector's soul cried out when he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "And I too wonder now." she said. "We have spent all this time together, and I have let you come closer than any other foreign man ever has. Still you do not know if I am fit to take as your bride?"

Hector stepped forward to close the distance between them. He was silent for a moment as he reached out to place his calloused hand against the princess' cheek. His thumb tenderly brushed away the stray tear that slipped from the corner of her eye.

"No." he said at last. "I am sorry Princess Andromache, but I still do not know."

Her eyes continued to shimmer, yet she looked at him bravely. "Is it so difficult?" she murmured. "Have you or have you not seen in me the things you wish in a wife? Someone who will bear you children, share your bed, keep your house, serve your vanities, and make a good impression on your guests?"

Hector frowned. "Those are not the things hold important when looking for a wife." he said firmly.

At this Andromache smiled, though bitterly. "Then you really _are_ different from the others."

"I want someone who will love me, for who and everything I am, and someone who would let me love her in return." Hector said seriously. "It is as simple as that."

The look on Andromache's face immediately softened. "Then you and I want the same things." she sighed. "Not that my wants will ever be held in consideration."

"Why not?" Hector asked, his brow furrowing.

"Marriage decisions have always been in the hands of the parents and the men. You know this." Andromache said. "Women rarely have the chance to choose who or what they want. More so for princesses, whose marriages can affect the lives of thousands of people."

Hector felt as though a hand was crushing his heart when he saw more tears slide down her face. He reached out to embrace her, but she held onto his arms and just looked up at him.

"Please, Prince Hector." she whispered. "If you plan to take me away with you or not, please let me know. I cannot bear carrying on like this, not knowing what is going to happen, if I am soon going to leave my home and family…"

She was silenced when Hector placed a gentle finger on her lips. He took her hands in his and held them, as tenderly as he gazed upon her though she avoided his eyes.

"You ask me so many questions Princess, yet you do not realize that the answer to all of them lies in you." he said.

Andromache shook her head, but kept her gaze lowered. "I do not understand what you mean." she sniffed.

Hector smiled. He cupped the maiden's chin in his hand and carefully tilted her face up to look at him. "I have already told you. All I seek in a wife is someone who love me."

Andromache's eyes widened as she started at him. Hector felt her delicate hands tighten slightly in his grasp, and he squeezed them in reassurance that he meant what he said.

"And someone you love in return?" Andromache said, her voice softer than a whisper.

Hector nodded and smiled. "Do you love me, Andromache?"

It was the first time he had ever used her name informally, and it felt wonderful. He anxiously studied her face to see the effect of his words.

Andromache looked straight into his eyes. "Do you love _me_?" she whispered.

He moved his hands up to her cheeks, cradling her delicate face in his strong hands. These hands, which could easily crush a boy's arm or beat a man to the ground, had never been gentler as they caressed her soft skin, wiping away the tears that streaked it.

"I do love you." he said, with all the sincerity in his heart. "More than you can ever imagine."

Andromache burst into happy tears as she threw her arms around him. Hector held her close, cradling her gently to ease the tremors that shook her slender form.

"I love you too." she sobbed breathlessly. "And all this time I had been so afraid to say it. I feared that I had fallen for you, but you did not feel the same, and you would soon leave me, and I would not have any choice but to watch you…"

He cut her off with a kiss, a deeply passionate, earth-shattering kiss that reassured them both this moment was real, and they had indeed found each other in a world where true love was considered a hopeless dream.

"The choice _is_ yours, Princess." Hector whispered when they finally broke apart. He tenderly caressed the thick curls of her hair and smiled. "That much I offer you, because of my love. Would you come with me to Troy, and be my wife?"

Her eyes still glistened with tears but shone with the radiance of true joy. "Nothing would make me happier." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close, a gestured promise that she no longer had to worry about him leaving her.

They had found each other, and they both knew there could be no one else.

888888888

Don't forget to review please! It's an important source of energy! :)

**COMING UP: Chapter 5 – Courage in Love**


	5. Courage in Love

**Chapter 5 – Courage in Love **

A shaky sigh escaped Andromache's lips as she removed her cloak and draped it over one of the chairs in her room. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on the soft mattress, her eyes still dazed as her thoughts remained in turmoil. A few minutes later, when her handmaid Cithia entered the chambers, she found her mistress stretched out on the bed, her face concealed and buried against the pillows as she wept. Her slender body visibly shook from her sobs, though she made hardly any sound.

"My lady?" the girl said in concern, approaching the princess timidly. "My lady, are you all right?"

Andromache took a few moments to compose herself before raising her head. "Y-yes." she said, and took a deep breath as she discreetly dried her eyes. "It's nothing. Nothing to be concerned about." She looked at the servant girl questioningly. "Did you want something?"

"I thought I should remind you, your Highness, in case you've forgotten." Cithia said, bowing her head. "You are to meet Prince Hector in a half-hour's time, as you both agreed to do so yesterday."

Andromache gasped slightly, surprised that such an important meeting had indeed slipped her mind. She quickly rose from her bed and went to her bathing chamber so she could freshen up and get ready for her betrothed.

Hector was waiting patiently for her when she arrived at the courtyard, nearly fifteen minutes late. In spite of her distress, Andromache felt butterflies flutter in her stomach when she saw him sitting there. For a moment she even forgot all about her problems when she noticed Hector's face light up with a smile upon seeing her, a heartfelt reaction that never failed though they had been seeing each other for nearly a month now. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming surge of affection for the prince, though it was accompanied by a stinging pain that brought her back to the reality of her grief.

Hector didn't notice Andromache's sorrow right away, for he was just so happy to see her and be with her again. Since the day they professed their feelings for each other, the two felt a deeper longing to stay in each other's company. However, the choice of their engagement came with many responsibilities and tasks.

Hector needed to return to Troy as soon as possible, and Andromache would of course be going with him. The princess had only a few days left to prepare herself for the departure, and for leaving behind her most beloved home and family. Hector needed to finalize the bridal arrangements with King Eetion as well as prepare his ship and men for the long journey home. Both were kept so busy attending to their affairs that they found themselves with less time to see each other. Today however, they managed to steal a few hours and planned to spend the evening riding their horses along the beach.

Hector greeted his bride-to-be with a chaste kiss on the forehead and a warm embrace. These gestures, however, stirred up such emotion in Andromache's heart that she could not hold back the sob that lingered in her throat. This caught Hector's attention at once. He held her gently at arm's length and was startled to see her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Andromache? What's wrong?" he asked, looking very worried. "Did something happen?"

The princess inhaled deeply to calm herself. "I went to visit my cousin this afternoon. She has just received news that her husband was killed at sea. He was a soldier in our army. He and his men were sailing home from Mycenae when their ship was attacked by enemies."

Hector's gaze was instantly tinged with a grim sorrow that mirrored hers. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said. "I'm sure they all died honorable men."

Andromache made a failed attempt to smile and swiped her fingers across her wet cheeks. "Forgive me; it is foolish to still be weeping like this."

Hector shook his head and enveloped her more closely in his arms. "It is not foolish to grieve over someone you cared about." he murmured against her hair.

"I barely knew him." Andromache whispered, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "But as I watched my dear cousin shed tears for him, I felt as though her grief were my own. She was in pain, so much pain. She loved him greatly, and now she's left alone."

Hector sighed. "It is a terrible thing that many wives become widows because of war." he said. "I feel that same sorrow and regret over and over again when I see the women weeping over their fallen husbands, the men I led but lost in battle."

"But you…" In her apprehension, Andromache faltered. "You are a solider yourself. You risk your life just as they do, perhaps even more because you are their leader. Every moment you spend in battle, you are in danger of death. Of never coming home."

A long moment of silence hung in the air after this statement. Hector did not, and could not say a word. At last, Andromache pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him, allowed him to see her face and read her emotions. The prince looked into her eyes, at the tears that flowed from them, and saw clearly her fears and uncertainties. The real cause of her worries.

Finally, Hector held Andromache's arms firmly but tenderly in his grasp. "I will not lie to you." he said. "My life is not one of peace and days in bliss. As a son of Troy I serve her army. I lead soldiers into battle, and fight at the front lines with them at the risk of my own safety. It is a duty I cannot turn my back on."

He gazed at her with eyes full of love and understanding. "I know you're frightened. And I know it may be difficult for you take a warrior as a husband." he said. "I wish I could change that, and offer you a marriage free from such worries. But I am a Prince of Troy. What I do is who I am, and I cannot give that up for _anyone_."

These words, spoken with such conviction and finality, struck something in Andromache's heart, something which caused her to stiffen and then raise her downcast eyes. "You cannot, or _would_ not?" she said, with a hint of growing coldness in her voice.

All at once confusion and dismay was marked on Hector's face. "You would have me choose between you and my country?" he asked quietly. "That's not possible."

"You said you loved me…" Andromache began, her tearing eyes indicating the presence of her doubt.

"I do." Hector interrupted with utmost resolve. He grabbed her hands and held onto them with desperation. "I do!"

"But you love Troy more…" The tears began to flow more freely as her chest heaved with mounting sobs. She shook her head, unwilling to believe it.

"I said no such thing!" Hector exclaimed. He tried to speak firmly, but the horror he felt at making her cry was nearly causing his own voice to break. "That is not fair."

Andromache pulled her hands away from his. "And yet you will be asking me to endure the suffering so many wives must bear, every time their husbands go into battle?" she cried. "I love you, and when I become your wife I shall love you more, till all my heart and soul belongs to you. Should anything happen to you in your fights, the grief alone would be the end of me!"

Hector was silenced as the last word faded from her lips. They stood still and looked at each other, and minutes seemed to pass by before another sound or movement was made.

"You're right." Hector said. The sadness in his voice cut through Andromache like a sword. Fear clutched at her breast when he turned away from her.

"Hector, please…"

The Prince of Troy shook his head and evaded that hand that reached for his shoulder. "I should not be asking it of you; I'm sorry." he said softly. "It is too much to ask of any woman. No one should be expected to have that sort of courage."

Andromache felt hurt at this implied accusation of cowardice. "The only fear I have is of losing someone I love as much as I love you." she whispered. "Please don't think of it any differently."

At last, Hector turned back around to face her. Andromache felt a pang of grief strike her inside upon seeing the lack of emotion on his face—something she's never had to endure before.

"I don't." he said, this voice uncharacteristically stiff. "But if we are unable make the sacrifices needed to overcome that fear then… perhaps I am not the right man for you to love."

"Or perhaps…" Andromache swallowed hard, but continued to force the words out of her trembling mouth. "Perhaps you just didn't love me as you thought you did. Not enough."

Unable to bear it any longer, the princess turned and ran as fast as she could back to her chambers, leaving Hector standing alone in the courtyard. He made no attempt to follow her, knowing that it would only increase their agony.

And so that night, Andromache cried herself to sleep, feeling as though she were alone in the world, that she had been cursed by the gods with her now broken heart--unknowing of the fact that in the other side of the palace, another heart grieved as much over the sudden loss of the only love he knew he could ever have.

8888888888

It was a cold evening when Hector stood at the dock where his ship and crewmen waited, ready to finally sail home. After days of stillness the gods finally granted them strong winds fit for sailing, and the prince decided to take advantage of this blessing by starting the long journey straightaway, even if it was nighttime. Besides, he thought it would be best for everyone if he just left Thebes as soon as possible, especially after the awkward end of his romance with their princess.

Both the king and his wife were very much saddened when Hector came and told them of the cancellation of his engagement to their daughter, but they accepted his wishes. The Trojan prince explained that it was a decision made by both him and Andromache, that they realized marriage may not go well for them since they found out they had too little in common. He wasn't sure if they believed this excuse since he and Andromache always got along well and even professed their deepest affections for each other, but they showed him enough respect not to press the matter further by asking any more questions.

Not that Hector would have ever told them the real reason for his falling out with the princess. He knew well the sort of trouble Andromache would get into if her parents found out the truth. The last thing he wanted was to cause her any more pain. He knew he had done enough and felt plenty guilty about it.

The prince quickly said his goodbyes to the king and his family, who had all come out into the cold night to see him off. It did not surprise him that Andromache was not among them. He simply nodded when the Queen told him that his former betrothed was not feeling well and just sent her best wishes.

When Hector faced Podes and embraced him in farewell, the Theban prince gripped his arm and leaned over to whisper conspiratorially.

"I am sorry it had to end like this." he said. "Andromache loves you very much, more than she loved anyone else, or ever will."

Hector looked at the young man he had come to see as his own brother and smiled, though sadly. "Perhaps." he murmured.

Podes shook his head firmly. "For certain."

Hector sighed. "Tell your sister…" He gazed around to make sure no one else was listening, before lowering his voice and continuing in a whisper. "Tell Andromache that I _do_ love her. There was never a mistake or moment of doubt about that."

His eyes were steely with conviction. "What she believes does not change the truth. I love her more than enough. More than she ever realized."

Surprise and confusion flickered across Podes's face when he heard this unexpected declaration, but he nodded his head and clasped Hector's shoulder. "She will hear it." he promised. "May Poseidon bless your journey, brother. Fare thee well."

A few minutes later, Hector stood on the deck of his ship as it pulled away from Thebe's shores, watching the people waving goodbye and feeling a pang of sorrow at the knowledge the person who mattered most wasn't even there. For the next hour he stood there on the same spot, watching as the distance between him and the shore grew, feeling as though he were leaving part of his soul behind, and knowing he would therefore never feel whole again.

8888888888

**COMING UP: Chapter 6 – Welcome Home **


	6. Welcome Home

**Chapter Six – Welcome Home**

The sun had barely risen when Hector left his cabin after a short night of restless sleep. It was a chilly early morning, but the prince barely felt the biting cold of the ocean wind as he walked out onto the upper deck. The small number of his men who stayed awake for their shift at the paddles greeted him good morning as he passed to walk to the back of the ship. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out thoughtfully at the vast blue-green waters that spread out as far as the eye could see.

He slowly drew in a deep breath, allowing the scent of the ocean to soothe his slightly groggy and heavy head. A small sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes for a brief minute, the memory of Andromache still etched in his thoughts, as it remained whether by conscious effort or without. His heart felt a sharp twinge of sorrow at the reminder of what they had lost, what they very nearly could have had. But there was nothing more important to Hector than the princess's happiness, even if it cost him his own.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and beheld the view of the calm ocean again. But something had suddenly changed in it. He squinted and struggled for a better look at the small dark figure that was at level with the water. When he noticed that the figure was moving, growing larger as it drew closer in their direction, he realized at once that it was a ship.

For a moment Hector's defensive instincts took over, and he shouted to his sailors to alert them of impending danger. While his men rushed to prepare their defenses, Hector tried to get a better view of the approaching ship in an attempt to identify it. He focused his attention on the flag that was raised at its mast, and slowly the symbols became perceptible enough for him to recognize. The prince's eyes widened with surprise.

"Hold!" he shouted to his men. "It is one of King Eetion's ships, from Thebes! Hold your oars!"

Hector felt his heart quicken its pace as they waited for the Theban ship to catch up and get close enough to let them know what it is they wanted. What they followed them into the sea for.

The first familiar person Hector saw on deck when the ship pulled up next to theirs was three of King Eetion's sons, one of them Podes. He walked to the starboard side and called out to them.

"My lords, what brings you out here?" he asked, suddenly worried at this strange occurrence. "Is there anything wrong?"

Even from many feet away he could clearly see the smile on Podes's face when he replied. "No, nothing is wrong at all, Prince Hector. There is just someone on board this ship who would very much like to see you."

The prince of Thebes stepped to the side to reveal a smaller cloaked figure that had been standing behind him. In an instant, Hector felt his entire body become rejuvenated with the sudden happiness that swamped his heart. Immediately he turned to his men and started giving more orders.

"Take the ship closer! Bring up the docking plank! Quickly!"

A wide piece of wood was placed in between the two boats. Men from both sides held it steady as Prince Hector swiftly walked across to get to the Theban vessel. The moment he stepped on deck, he was met by the princess who had been hiding behind her older brother. Hector lifted a hand and gently lowered the hood that covered her face. He was met by the sight of tear-filled eyes, and their gazes locked onto each other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly, still finding himself unable to believe she was really in front of him at that moment.

Andromache opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed too difficult for her to muster a sound past her trembling lips. She shook her head and closed her eyes, causing the tears to fall faster. She was down on her knees before Hector before he could stop her.

"I could not…." she finally whispered. "I just couldn't!" She inhaled deeply, gathering up her strength. "I couldn't bear the thought of you sailing away. Of not being with you, and not knowing if I would see you again."

She paused and choked back a sob. "I am sorry Hector!" she wept. "I'm sorry I'm not brave enough. I was afraid to love you so much, to love a warrior so dedicated to his country and men." She lowered her head in shame. "I suppose I was just being selfish."

Hector took her gently by the arms and urged her to stand up. He cradled her face between his hands. "Andromache, you have nothing to apologize to me for, do you understand?" he said firmly. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his embrace. "I am the one who should be asking for your forgiveness. I have seen how difficult it is for the women who suffer having to watch their husbands go into war. It's wrong of me to ask you to go through the same ordeal."

"No, that's not true." Andromache sniffed, shaking her head. "I was afraid of even just the possibility to losing you on the battlefield, to the kind of life you lead. I knew I would not be able to survive that." She lifted her own hand to his cheek and caressed him lovingly. "But then I came to realize if I refused the chance to be a part of your life, I would lose you anyway. I never would have known true love, and there is no worse pain than that."

"I don't care if you're a warrior Hector, or if your love for Troy is greater than your love for me." she told him. "I just want the chance to love you. Whatever happens, I know with all my heart that the only way I would ever feel truly alive is if I stayed by your side."

The princess clasped his large hand between hers and held it to her lips. "It would bring me such happiness and honor, Hector of Troy, to be your wife. If you would still have me."

"Andromache." Hector sighed, cupping her chin in one hand and using the other to pull her closer to him. "You never had to ask. I love you. There could never be another."

He enclosed her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I cannot guarantee anything in our future when it comes to my commitment as a warrior of Troy." he told her seriously. "But I swear I will do all else that I can to make you happy, keep you safe, and give you everything you've ever wished for. Marry me and I will love you, Andromache. Please believe and accept that promise."

Andromache's beautiful smile shone radiantly through her happy tears. She tilted her head up and kissed Hector's lips lightly. "I do." she whispered into his ear as she pressed her cheek against his, sinking into the comfort of his strong arms. "I love you, Hector. That will never change, no matter what happens."

They shared a passionate kiss while the men on board on both the Theban and Trojan ships burst into lively cheers and applause. Podes chuckled at the blushes on his sister and future brother-in-law's faces. He embraced both of them in congratulations before turning to his sailors.

"We sail for on for Troy!" He grinned and winked at Andromache. "We have a wedding to attend."

88888888888888888

Though both vessels proceeded to the same destination, Andromache chose to sail with Hector and the Trojans for the rest of the trip. Hector gave up his private chamber for her own use, and respected her purity by sleeping with the other sailors at night. During the rest of the day however, the two could hardly be separated from each other. Neither had ever experienced such happiness in all their lives.

The journey passed by swiftly, and one morning the prince and his bride-to-be found themselves standing at the deck staring at the glistening beaches of the land where they would start their life together.

"Oh Hector!" Andromache sighed, staring admiringly at the horizon that sprawled in the distance before them. The great walls of Troy was indeed a magnificent sight to behold, and did justice to the many wonderful tales she's heard about the city since childhood. "It's…it's so beautiful!"

Hector beamed from where he stood behind her, his gaze holding as much pride as hers bore awe. "That it is. It's home." he said simply. "First mine, and then now, yours as well…Princess Andromache."

Andromache blushed then shivered involuntarily at the sound of his husky voice, and the feel of his breath tickling her ear. She smiled and settled against Hector's warm chest as his arms enfolded her from behind, pulling and holding her close.

"I cannot wait to meet your family." she said brightly, tilting her head to one side as Hector placed a loving kiss on her temple. "I'm excited but so nervous at the same time!" She bit her lower lip, suddenly looking worried. "I hope they'll like me…"

"They will love you for the mere fact that you make me so happy." Hector reassured her gently. "When I left Troy to go to Thebes, I was a different man. Now, I return so much better and happier, more alive than I ever was before." His hand moved to the softness of her hair, fingers threading through the silky brown curls. "Because I found you, and I have you with me, here and now. Nothing can be more beautiful than this."

Hector's sweet words alone already stole her breath away, but on top of it, the touch of his lips made her fall further into helpless surrender. One slender hand rested on the back of his neck, the other finding its way into his wind-tousled locks. Andromache kissed Hector back, matching his earnest passion and tenderness, virtually ignoring the human need for air.

It took some time before the lovers became conscious of their very public display in front of the many others onboard the Trojan ship. Andromache's cheeks turned a deep red when she noticed the barely-concealed grins on the sailors' faces. Hector sighed and placed one last kiss on her lips before releasing her and taking a small step back.

"One other thing I look forward to in coming home…" he whispered to Andromache. "Our privacy."

88888888888888888

Though Hector had warned her that all of Troy was sure to be very curious and eager to greet them on their return home, Andromache was amazed at the crowds that had gathered in the streets to cheer as they passed by, riding their chariot through the citadel to the royal palace. Men, women, and children lined the road they took, waving colorful flags and palm branches. There were dancing girls and soldiers on guard, and from the rooftops women showered them with flower petals.

"Prince Hector! Prince Hector! Welcome home!" all the people shouted, waving to the chariot at the head of the procession.

Though bewildered by the Trojans' energy and the enthusiastic, deafening cheers, Andromache smiled at the clear display of love and adoration for their prince. Hector was renowned all across the Aegean, so it was no surprise that his own countrymen would show such great pride in him. Casting a brief glance at the man who rode with her, the princess saw the happiness that shone on his face. She felt a strong surge of admiration and affection for her husband to be. He loved his country so much, and his people as much as they loved him.

Hector turned his gaze to her and their eyes met. He leaned close to be heard over the din as he spoke. "What are you thinking, Princess?"

Andromache smiled. "How happy I am to be with you at this moment." she answered, laying her hand upon his arm. "To share this with you."

Hector slipped his arm around her. He tilted his head, motioning to the crowds that surrounded them. "They are happy to see you. They love you already." he said.

Andromache shook her head and laughed. "But they don't even know me yet!"

"You are the only woman I have taken at my side before the people of Troy." Hector told her. "They must know you mean a great deal to me, that you are the woman I love, and will soon make their new princess."

At last, the procession reached the front steps of the palace. As Andromache allowed Hector to help her off the chariot, a young boy stepped out from the crowd to approach her.

"Oh!" Andromache gasped in delight, accepting the small posy that was offered to her. She laid a gentle hand on the boy's hair and smiled. "Thank you. This is very sweet of you."

The child nodded and then scampered off, giggling with happiness at his close encounter with the beautiful princess from Thebes.

"Come," Hector said gently, taking his fiancé by the elbow and leading her to the long flight of stone steps. "Everyone's waiting."

By the time they reached the top and the entrance of the fine palace, Andromache barely felt her weariness at climbing such a long distance. She had to keep her two hands clasped tightly around Hector's arm to keep them trembling, as she had never felt so nervous about anything before in all her life. It was only the feel of Hector beside her, supporting her, that kept her from turning and running back down the steps like a foolish and frightened maiden

The first person to greet them when they reached the top step was a handsome young man who looked like he was around Andromache's age. His entire face went alight when he saw the two come up, and he came forward to meet Hector at once.

"Good to see you home at last!" he exclaimed, clapping his arms around him in a brotherly embrace. "We were beginning to wonder what's kept you for so long!" His gaze shifted towards the sight of Andromache, and his grin widened. "Now I believe I have my answer."

"Yes, but in spite of my long absence, I can see it was still not enough time for you to grow up!" Hector retorted, shaking his head and chuckling. He turned to Andromache. "This is my brother, Paris. Don't mind his manners. I suspect he has yet to actually learn them."

"And don't mind the falsehoods he tells you about me." Paris interjected, slapping Hector lightly on the back. "He's just jealous of my natural charm, as always." The younger prince bowed to Andromache and flashed a winning smile. "You must be Princess Andromache. Welcome to Troy. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Andromache smiled back and curtsied gracefully. "The honor is mine, Prince Paris." she said sincerely.

Right after Paris followed a much older man, with white-grey hair, astonishingly blue eyes, and the kindest and warmest smile Anrdomache had ever seen. In a moment, she knew and was happy to recognize this regal looking man as her future father-in-law.

"Hector! Welcome home!" King Priam of Troy said, reaching out to embrace his eldest son. "I must say we've been waiting most anxiously for your return. It is good to see you are well."

"Father." Hector said, bowing his head respectfully. He gestured to the beautiful lady that stood next to him. "May I present to you, Princess Andromache of Thebes."

Andromache sank into a low curtsy before the great king of Troy, lowering her head as so not to betray the rapid beating of her heart and the fear in her eyes. A pair of strong and gentle hands urged her back up. Priam's smile banished her nervousness, and his simple kisses on her cheeks gave her the courage to accept his proffered arm. They then entered the palace to meet the rest of Hector's kin.

For over the next hour, Andromache was introduced to the royal family and prominent members of the King's council. Hector's mother, Queen Hecuba, was by far kinder than anything Andromache could have imagined or expected in a mother-in-law—it was clear from whom Hector had inherited his golden heart. Aside from Paris, Andromache was also introduced to a number of Hector's younger brothers and sisters. She counted about twenty of them, but was able to recall only half their names. She was bowled over when she found out that she had not even met half of Priam and Hecuba's children—there were more than she would just have to meet and get to know later on. The King insisted that both she and Hector needed to rest first, after such a long journey. There would be plenty of time for more introductions and familiarizing later on.

"Come, Andromache." Hecuba said gently, taking her by the arm. "I will show you to the quarters that have been prepared for you. There is just enough time for you to freshen up and get a few hours of sleep before dinner this evening."

Andromache hesitated in following the Queen, looking back at Hector who made no move to come with them. The prince just smiled at her and nodded his head encouragingly.

"Go on." he told her. "I shall be there in a while to see you." He placed a light and swift kiss on her cheek. "I just need to have a word with my father. But I won't be long, I promise."

For a long moment, Hector just stood and watched his betrothed as she was led away by his mother. His head swam with happiness and contentment at the success of the day's events. He was confident Andromache would have no problems finding her place in her new home. Even stronger was his certainty that Troy, the city he loved so much, would also fall in love with their new princess as easily and quickly as he had managed to.

88888888888888888

**To be continued…**


End file.
